División
by Hagastian
Summary: Duele ver a Alemania partido en dos. Duele verse a sí mismo, destrozado a la mitad y a ese muro construirse en sus trozos derrumbados. Para Nanamiii.


**Título:** División.

**Advertencias: **Angst.

**Palabras: **1633**.**

**Nota: **Para Nanamiii. He aquí, tu angst. También para el kink-meme.

* * *

Ludwig, por primera vez en casi cuarenta años, se derrumba en el asiento de su despacho, sus manos recorren desesperadas su cabeza y se enredan con más dolor del que es capaz de demostrar y que le consume el alma. Tiembla pero no es consciente de ello. No es consciente de nada más que la horrible visión que existen desde la ventana. ¿Cuándo permitió él que ocurriese todo eso? Se muerde la punta de los labios y trata de recobrar la poca compostura que le queda, aunque su cuerpo le traiciona al nublar sus ojos de lágrimas y al seguir temblando.

Se pregunta, empequeñecido e impotente como nunca antes se había sentido, qué hizo mal. Y como un latigazo, las memorias de la reciente guerra perdida le hiere y le rasga más allá de la piel. Perdió. Se dejó perder. Permitió que todo lo que había logrado se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes que el viento destruye y ahora por eso es que en su hogar intervienen sus enemigos, a aquellos a quienes odia.

Alfred, Arthur y Francis.

Incluso ahora es confuso (no, miente. Es humillante) recordarlo todo. Se ve a sí mismo perdido, rendido con los ojos chispeantes de dolor y la piel humeante con el aroma de la derrota que los Aliados ejercieron en él. En su Eje. De forma inconsciente ha bloqueado esos recuerdos y sólo imágenes difusas de él en el piso, sangrante, sin jefe ni gente aparecen de tanto en tanto; frecuentemente en sus pesadillas. Y hoy en día, por caer y derrumbar su orgullo alemán, su linaje ario, la fuerza aliada toma decisiones por él y rige su casa y su mundo. Llamándolo incluso, República Federal de Alemania, destruyendo así su antiguo nombre.

Escose la piel pensar en ello.

_"Te ayudaremos a crecer de nuevo, Ludwig"_ le habían dicho con sonrisas que él sabía eran falsas. No querían eso. Para el alemán ver más allá era verdaderamente fácil. Ellos querían mantenerlo a raya porque lo consideraban una amenaza que podría volver a resurgir en el futuro; pero escondían esa intención en querer convertirlo en un estado unificado. Y para el rubio era prácticamente obligatorio verse así (¿qué sacaría con luchar si aquellos que lo apresaban eran los únicos capaces de ayudarlo?) hasta que la propia ruptura de los aliados y el comunismo de Rusia entraron en escena.

Él simplemente vio callado hasta hoy, donde todo se derrumbó sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

El alemán levanta la cabeza de su propia autocompasión y su vista se centra en Alfred que entra sin permiso y cierra la puerta con suavidad.

—No —responde con sinceridad. Mentir en algo tan obvio no tiene el mayor sentido. La mirada del americano le recorre, deteniéndose en sus cabellos revueltos y en su postura dolorida—. Eso es absurdo.

Alfred, de manera oportuna, desvía la mirada a algún punto desconocido. Sabe a lo que se refiere Ludwig y aunque una sonrisa suave que intenta ser comprensible surca sus labios, siente que no está bien. Pero él no puede hacer nada de todas maneras; es algo que hasta a los héroes les es imposible deshacer.

—Tuve noticias de Gilbert —menciona tratando de ignorar la picazón que se instala en su garganta. El europeo le mira con un brillo extraño en sus azules ojos—. Al parecer mucha de su gente se escapa mientras…

—Lo sé. Alfred —interrumpe con seriedad, sus manos se entrecruzan frente su rostro y es imposible ver como su labio tirita— Puedo sentirlo.

No necesita explicar demasiado. Sabe que el de anteojos conoce a lo que se refiere, sabe que no necesita girarse hacía la ventana que tanto dolor le provoca al observar el paisaje externo, sabe, también, que no necesita demostrar que cada latido de su corazón es una persona que está cruzando por su cuerpo; separándose del de su hermano. Y sobre todo, no necesita decir lo que se siente partirse sin ver sangre alrededor de su cuerpo. Porque se está literalmente, rompiendo.

Se parte, se rompe, se desgarra, se corta sin dar su consentimiento.

El americano decide irse al sentir la tensión en el ambiente, murmurando cualquier excusa se va y Ludwig queda tan solo como al inicio.

—Necesito ver a Italia.

Sorprendido hasta él mismo, se cuestiona un momento el porqué de ese repentino deseo. De esas palabras que ahora, tan abajo del mundo, se le hacen extrañas. Para sí y tras unos minutos de pensar absolutamente todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrieron, llega a la conclusión que necesita ver al italiano. Así de fácil. Así de simple.

Porque no lo sabe o no lo quiere reconocer, pero Italia es uno de los ejes de su mundo. Y su compañía le ayuda a sobrellevar todo lo que está viviendo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se levanta de su perdición y su autocompasión queda relegada en la silla de madera; aún cuando todo duele y quema se pasa los dedos por el cabello, intentando peinarlos con prisa y sale de ese lugar. Su cabeza enfocada en el pensamiento de ver al italiano que tantos problemas le dio en el pasado pero que ahora parece ser su única solución.

Afuera, el ambiente es sobrecogedor y Ludwig siente millones de espinas enterrándose en su piel con cada paso que da, con cada parpadeo donde su memoria es bombardeada por las visiones que lo tienen allí caminando mientras el mundo se destruye a pedazos bajo sus pies.

Y las personas, el ambiente desde la ventana de su despacho se veía menos dolorosa.

Sus pies solos se mueven en búsqueda del italiano (porque por algún motivo sabe que éste anda por sus territorios. Total, Veneciano últimamente solía pasar gran parte del tiempo allí) y pasado un rato logra encontrarlo en medio de Berlín, con su uniforme azul destacando entre las sombras grises de su gente.

Tose y se le acerca despacio, como si temiera que de pronto la sonrisa animada que Veneciano le entrega y sus ojos brillantes fueran a desaparecer a medida que el chico le extiende una mano. Un apoyo que ni con mil lecturas de sus libros lograría comprender pero que ahora le llena inexplicablemente.

—Me alegra verte —dice el italiano sonriéndole tan brillante como siempre. Aunque Ludwig le ve y la sombra que cruza por sus ojos y los apaga se le hace extraña—. C-Creí que eso sería demasiado para ti.

Y señala con un dedo hacia un costado, la vista del alemán no necesita seguirle para saber a lo que se refiere. Suspira y entonces comprende que los opacos ojos del italiano demuestran preocupación.

—El muro de Berlín —susurra con los ojos cerrados. Aguantando mientras respira de forma exagerada las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos. Siente a Veneciano a su lado, removerse incómodo—. Eso me ha partido a la mitad. Gilbert está al otro lado.

La mención de su hermano es más que nada de forma simbólica, porque él no sufre su separación, no se rompe (porque Prusia, por más que le duela, ya no existe como tal), simplemente está intentando cuidar la mitad que las púas separan; quiere proteger a su hermano que vive en el espacio comunista. Quiere cuidarle desde el otro lado.

Siente la mirada suave del italiano en su cuerpo y sin previo aviso éste se le acerca y sus brazos se cierran en su espalda. Y todo parece, en ese momento, doler menos. Mucho menos.

—Pero tú eres fuerte —menciona el castaño aferrándose aún más y Ludwig siente como el calor, la vida y la chispa del muchacho le es traspasada. La agonía, por un minuto, se congela y parece ser parte del pasado y no de su presente—. Podrás sobrevivir a esto, Alemania.

Alemania podrá sobrevivir, por su puesto. ¿Pero Ludwig?

Sin darse cuenta sus brazos se cierran alrededor del italiano y respira tan profundo que el aire le aprieta el pecho.

—Gracias, Italia.

No está seguro de poder, pero, al menos ahora, quiere creer que sí. Que es posible que pueda salir adelante. Tanto Alemania como Ludwig. Aunque todo se le torna dificultoso. Pero prefiere no decir nada y aprisionar entre sus manos enguantadas la chispa de luz que ahora le está abrazando.

No quiere que ese momento termine aunque las horas de luz se diluyen poco a poco y en algún momento Italia le murmura que debe irse a su casa. ¿Cuándo todo terminó? No lo sabe, pero se ha quedado solo y ahora con lentitud camina de regreso a su hogar. Su esperanza personal se ha ido y se siente llenarse otra vez de la molesta agonía.

El dolor regresa, con una oleada tan fuerte que se siente caer al vacío.

Aún así levanta la vista, tratando de ser orgulloso. De ser fuerte, aunque más que nunca se siente débil e impotente.

Se observa a sí mismo, en una ciudad en penumbras y no quiere seguir con eso. Con ese control extranjero llenando sus casas e imponiendo sus leyes. No quiere todo lo que le está pasando.

No quiere ese maldito muro allí que ahora reemplaza a las púas que antes hacían tajos en su piel. No quiere ver los pequeños bloques que de a poco le cortan la respiración y se encajonan en su espíritu, desgarrándole como si fuera un vil pedazo de tela. No quiere elevar su azulina mirada y encontrarse con millones de ojos que observan el cemento aumentar y engullirle, porque cada mirada es una bomba que explota en su cabeza. Tampoco quiere ver a aquellos que silenciosos, intentar pasar a su lado porque sabe que muchos otros no tendrán la misma suerte.

Duele ver a Alemania partida en dos.

Duele verse a sí mismo, destrozado a la mitad y a ese muro construirse en sus trozos derrumbados.


End file.
